


Libertad.

by tvxekook



Category: Agoney, LGBT - Fandom, Operación Triunfo (TV), Raoul - Fandom, ot - Fandom, ragoney - fandom
Genre: ENJOY IT, M/M, au no tan au, concierto barcelona, concierto de bcn, de nada, fluff con piques, lo siento, post concierto barcelona, si no meto piques entre ragoney no vivo tranquila, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvxekook/pseuds/tvxekook
Summary: Concierto de Barcelona.Por el amor.Por la libertad.Y por la visibilidad.





	Libertad.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía que hacer este fic porque era pura necesidad, así que aquí tenéis.   
> Como siempre, lo siento.   
> Enjoy it, amigas.

**POV RAOUL**

 

El día ha llegado. Por fin hoy estaré cantando en el Palau Sant Jordi junto a mis compañeros. Por fin hoy habré logrado mi sueño desde siempre, cantar aquí, donde divas como Lady Gaga han cantado no hacía apenas ni un mes. Y ahora, por fin, me toca a mí.

Los nervios me consumen y siento que voy a vomitar en cualquier momento. Los ensayos han terminado y todo está preparado para salir a darlo todo en el escenario.

El concierto empieza, y se puede escuchar miles de voces desgañitándose cuando salimos al escenario. Las actuaciones van transcurriendo y se pueden ver en el televisor que tenemos en una de las salas. Mis compañeros lo están haciendo realmente bien, estoy muy orgulloso de haber llegado hasta aquí con ellos y que estén disfrutando de esta noche, que estén cumpliendo sus sueños, y de que los estemos cumpliendo juntos. Es increíble ver a tantísima gente esperándote, deseando verte cantar, acompañándote en este duro camino, pero reconfortante cuanto menos. 

Agoney y yo estamos a punto de salir al escenario y estoy deseando hacerlo. Ambos sabemos lo importante que es “Manos Vacías” para muchas personas, y lo que va a suceder esta noche en el escenario va a ser increíble. Agoney está nervioso, casi tanto como yo, pero sé que junto a él, nada va a salir mal. Atraviesa la sala y se acerca hacia donde estoy.   

“Tranquilo, amor, todo va a ir bien.” Me dice mientras me acaricia la cara suavemente con su pulgar. Yo cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por el revuelo de emociones que me invaden cada vez que Agoney me toca o me mira. A pesar de todo ese torbellino, es capaz de tranquilizarme con solo una caricia; es algo que jamás había experimentado, pero es reconfortante que alguien te haga sentir así incluso cuando estás al borde del colapso. Entonces me besa, nos abrazamos y nos preparamos para salir justo después de que Marina y Alfred canten su dúo y presenten el nuestro.

“Ya sabes por qué hacemos esto.” Me sonríe.

“Lo sé.” Y tanto que lo sabía. Le guiño un ojo, le sonrío y acto seguido salimos al escenario.

 

El Palau está a reventar. Solo puedo ver siluetas y luces blancas encendidas que representan a cada persona que se encuentra allí. Me recuerda a las noches de verano en las que pueden observarse miles de estrellas en el firmamento mientras la brisa golpea suavemente en tu cara.

Empiezo a entonar y puedo escuchar a todo el mundo gritar y cantar al unísono. Al momento, escucho a Agoney desde el otro lado de la plataforma, y la reacción de todas las personas que están allí es la misma. Yo le miro sonriendo, orgulloso y feliz de poder compartir esto con él y ver que tiene todo el apoyo que él merece y pensaba que no tendría nunca. Nuestras voces se unen como si fueran una sola, y es una experiencia increíble. La gente se vuelca con nosotros, y nosotros con ellos. Bajamos al escenario por las escaleras que cada uno teníamos a nuestro lado de la plataforma, para finalmente, encontrarnos abajo e ir poco a poco avanzando mientras nos cantamos mirándonos y sonriéndonos. Cuando por fin nos alcanzamos, rozamos nuestras manos y seguimos nuestro camino, no sin antes girarme para mirarlo con una sonrisa que ocupa toda mi cara. Es increíble admirar a Agoney cantando, cómo disfruta la canción, el momento, cada nota, cada melodía, todo.

Yo siento felicidad, admiración, fuerza, valentía. Puedo sentir en mi interior todo aquello que quiero transmitir a las personas que han venido a vernos y a las que no, y espero poder conseguirlo. Espero que cada ápice de sentimiento y actitud que le pongo a la canción llegue a todas las personas que lo necesitan.

La canción avanza.

 

_No pensarías_

_Que iba a marcharme_

_Con las manos vacías_

_Por ti…_

Agoney me señala y me es muy difícil reprimirme las ganas de morderme suavemente el labio, sonriendo en su lugar. Seguimos andando por el escenario mientras cantamos, pasando uno por detrás del otro, mirándonos, sonriéndonos. El final está por llegar.

Nos vamos acercando mientras terminamos nuestras frases y nos quedamos muy cerca. Tan cerca que parece que nuestros labios van a fusionarse. Al ver que no pasa, se escuchan miles de voces gritando, creyendo que pasaría, pero pocos se esperan lo que está a punto de suceder.

“Por el amor.” Comienza a decir Agoney el lema que dijo por primera vez en las firmas de Gran Canarias.  

“Por la libertad.” Le sigo, con la piel de gallina.

“Y por la visibilidad.” Finaliza.

Y por fin llega el momento. Nos acercamos con los ojos cerrados, consiguiendo encontrarnos sin problemas a medio camino, pues no era la primera vez que nos besamos a pesar de no poder vernos. Han sido muchos besos en la oscuridad los que nos hemos dado, en mitad de la noche. Aunque no podemos distinguirnos, sabemos dónde está cada uno, el nivel al que tenemos que situar para que nuestros labios encajen perfectamente, y por fin, nos besamos. Esta vez, no solo es Agoney el que me agarra del cuello, yo también me aferro a él en ese beso, el cual ha sido el más largo que nos hemos dado. Largo en público, claro. En privado ha habido algunos casi interminables, que llenaban de primavera el espacio que compartíamos.

El beso con Agoney me envuelve en una nebulosa, en un momento mágico y precioso, en un instante lleno de verdad. Puedo sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos, sonriendo, mientras me pincha con su barba. Puedo sentir su respiración y cómo aprieta sus dedos en mi cuello como si no quisiera que me fuera que nunca, que esto no acabe nunca. Yo aprieto más sus labios contra los de él, haciéndole saber que yo tampoco quiero que aquello acabe, que no quiero que se marche. Nunca.

Hasta que no nos separamos no soy capaz de escuchar al público gritar eufórico justo en ese mismo instante sabiendo que es por nosotros, por nuestro beso, por nuestro gesto por el colectivo, y por nosotros mismos. Es curioso que aun sintiéndote expuesto a los medios, a las personas, al qué dirán, me sienta libre. Pero qué puedo esperar, si todos los momentos con Agoney son así, porque él hace que te sientas como un pájaro que puede volar a donde sea y escapar de todo. Eso es Agoney para mí, ese lugar a donde volar para sentirme a salvo.

  

**POV AGONEY**

 

Raoul no puede estar más guapo esta noche. A mí se me cae la baba solo con mirarle, con verle feliz y orgulloso. Así está hoy. No hace falta que me lo diga, eso se nota. Se puede ver la luz que desprende su mirada esta noche, mucho más potente que la que desprende en un día común. Podemos escuchar a todo el Palau cantando con nosotros a una sola voz y es algo mágico. Mágico vivir esta experiencia, y mágico, además, poder vivirla con él. No dejo de mirarle y sentir felicidad por todo lo que ha avanzado, todo lo que ha conseguido y todo lo que sé que seguirá consiguiendo. 

Raoul y yo bajamos al escenario mientras cantamos y vemos a todo el mundo cantar, viviendo aquella experiencia con nosotros. Nos vamos acercando, mirándonos y yo me inundo de una sensación de alegría y paz, mezclada con algo de nervios. A pesar de estar delante de 17.000 personas, 34.000 ojos mirándonos, estoy tranquilo y feliz, porque estoy con Raoul y sé todo lo que esto significa, para nosotros y para los demás.

Cuando nos agarramos las manos en mitad de la canción siento el mismo cosquilleo que aquella vez que Raoul me acarició la nariz en el chat de su expulsión. Ese día estaba desolado porque sabía que se iba y no le iba a tener más conmigo hasta que saliese, y sobre todo porque sabía todo lo que significaba para él haber llegado hasta allí y no seguir más en el concurso. Me acarició la nariz de la forma más dulce que podría hacerlo alguien, mientras me miraba y podía descifrar un “te espero fuera” que más tarde me verbalizó. Pero esta vez, la caricia, nosotros en el escenario, nosotros dando visibilidad y voz a todas las personas a las que han callado a lo largo de sus vidas, solo es el principio de todo lo que está por venir. 

Cuando terminamos de cantar, Raoul y yo nos acercamos como si fuéramos a besarnos y podemos escuchar a todo el Palau gritando exaltado. Entonces miramos al público y comienzo a hablar para pronunciar aquellas tres palabras que habían sido tan sonadas. Para manifestar ese lema que ya se había convertido en nuestro, y que llevaríamos por bandera en cada concierto.

 

“Por el amor.” 

“Por la libertad.”

“Y por la visibilidad.”

 

Cerramos los ojos y nos acercamos a ciegas el uno al otro, sin dificultad alguna, para finalmente, besarnos. Agarro el cuello de Raoul y no puedo remediar sonreír contra sus labios al sentir su mano depositada en mi cuello por primera vez delante de tanta gente. Entonces siento que él también sonríe. Es un beso dulce pero intenso, con fuerza, y puedo sentir como Raoul constriñe más sus labios a los míos y yo siento como si un nuevo Big Bang estuviese ocurriendo en mi interior.

Y si todas las personas que están en el Palau estaban gritando antes, ahora solo se pueden escuchar las voces saliendo del corazón de la gente, personas que están ardiendo en deseos de que sus voces sean escuchadas. Y eso es lo que nosotros pretendemos encarnar. Las voces de todas esas personas que se sienten invisibles, cobardes, con miedo, solas; personas que quieren ser como son sin tener que esconderse, personas a las que les aterra salir de la mano con su pareja por si reciben una paliza, personas que quieren gritar y liberarse. Personas como yo, como Raoul, o como tú. 

Estando entre bambalinas, nos miramos con la más pura satisfacción que sentimos por lo que acabamos de hacer. Nos fundimos en un intenso abrazo y con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Raoul, descargo todo lo que siento, y él hace lo mismo. Me acaricia el cuello con las yemas de sus dedos y me da un beso en la mejilla, mientras yo le mojo la chaqueta con mis lágrimas y yo humedezco la suya.

“Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Raoul.” Digo sin dejar de llorar ni un momento, sintiéndome protegido en sus brazos.

“Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Agoney.” Me repite mientras me estrecha contra sí con más fuerza, susurrando algo en mi oído. “Te quiero.” Y acto seguido, retira mi cabeza de su hombro y me besa.

  

**POV RAOUL**

 

Después de todo el concierto, de cantar con Agoney y cantar “Million reasons” delante de tantísimas personas, en el mismo escenario donde Lady Gaga cantó esa misma canción hacía poco más de un mes, después de tantísimas emociones juntas, creo que voy a implosionar. Cuando acabamos de cantar “La revolución sexual” puedo sentir algo dentro mí que es una mezcla entre tristeza y la más absoluta felicidad. El concierto estaba llegando a su fin, pero aún quedaba muchos más por delante.

Cuando estamos despidiéndonos de la gente, puedo sentir miles tiras de confeti en mi cara, inundando el cielo y el suelo de color. Es una metáfora de cómo está ahora mismo mi corazón. La intensidad y la felicidad solo pueden ir en aumento y mis palpitaciones son un claro ejemplo de ello. 

Entonces recuerdo el momento de mi expulsión y lo que me dijo Alfred mientras nos fundimos en un abrazo. “Lo vamos a petar en el Sant Jordi.” Y yo solo podía pensar: “Ojalá.” Y ahora estamos aquí, habiendo cantado delante de 17.000 personas, con el Palau lleno de gente para venos, esperando por vernos, por vivir esto con nosotros, por vernos llorar, reír y emocionarnos. Alfred tenía razón; lo íbamos a petar, y eso es justo lo que hemos hecho esta noche.

Los profesores vinieron a felicitarnos mientras nos abrazaban llorando, mostrando el orgullo que sentía por nosotros. Yo no puedo parar de llorar abrazado a Mamen, en cuyo cuello escondo mi cara cual niño pequeño asustado. Eso me recuerda a cuando me escondía tras las piernas de mi madre cuando era un niño y estaba atemorizado por algún caniche que veía por la calle. Sin embargo, era el primero que corría a abrazar a cualquier otro perro, y cuanto más grandes eran, mejor.

Mamen me acaricia la espalda mientras me elogia por lo que hice esta noche sobre el escenario, mostrándome su orgullo y cariño, como siempre ha hecho con cada uno de nosotros. Levanto la vista por encima de su hombro y puedo ver a Agoney abrazado a Alfred, llorando ambos. Me mira y se muerde suavemente la parte interior del labio inferior y me sonríe. Sabe que me vuelve loco que me mire así, como si estuviera dibujando pentagramas en el aire con la mirada, como si yo fuera inspiración para los escritores y poema para los poetas. 

Tras terminar el concierto, todos nos despedimos, por si acaso no nos vemos hasta el próximo concierto, aunque todos vamos al mismo hotel para dormir esta noche. Agoney y yo nos vamos con mi hermano en el coche, que vino al concierto a vernos. El camino al hotel es una odisea de emociones, yo contando lo increíble que fue la experiencia y cuánto esperé para poder cumplir mi sueño. Agoney, más de lo mismo. Su cara es como un niño pequeño emocionado cuando los reyes le traen lo que quiere. Es una de las cosas que más me gustan de él; su pureza y su efusividad al contar las cosas. Una vez llegamos al hotel, nos disponemos a ir a la habitación, la cual, claramente, compartimos.

Rápidamente nos duchamos, para poder descansar cuanto antes. Primero me ducho yo y después Agoney, el cual, cuando sale de la ducha, desprende un olor a colonia que embriaga toda la habitación, envolviendo el olor que dejó mi colonia hacía pocos minutos, y siendo cubierto por la suya. Yo ya estoy metido en la cama con el móvil, mirando qué se cuece por Twitter, cuando Agoney se tumba a mi lado, cogiendo el suyo. Al instante me salta una notificación conforme que Agoney ha twitteado:  

 

@Agoney_ot2017: Solo diré una cosa: #AmorLibertadyVisibilidad

 

Giro la cara para mirarle y puedo ver a Agoney con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja inundada por la felicidad. Yo me quedo mirándole durante un largo rato que no sé de cuántos minutos se compuso, pero me quedo totalmente absorto, hasta que veo a Agoney mover su mano frente a mi cara y me doy cuenta de la cara de tonto que tengo que tener en ese instante. 

“Espabila muchacho. ¿Qué te pasó?” Me pregunta con ese acento suyo tan característico de sus queridísimas Islas, mientras me acaricia un mechón del flequillo que cae sobre mi frente, el cual enreda en su dedo para depositarlo nuevamente en su sitio.

“Me quedé pensativo… Estoy muy orgulloso, Agoney. De ti, de mí, de lo que hicimos hoy.” Se limitó a sonreírme y darme un tierno beso en los labios para apoyar su cabeza sobre mi regazo, inmovilizando mi mano, la cual acarició y sobre la quecolocó su cara, acomodándose en ella, como si de un perrito se tratase. Al rato, yo estoy contestando unos Whatsapps a mi madre, felicitándome por lo de ayer, otros mensajes de unos amigos y otros tantos de Instagram. Unos instantes después, puedo notar una humedad en mi mano.

“¡No me puedo creer que se te haya caído la baba en mi mano, Agoney!” Aparto la mano rápidamente, haciéndole levantarse. Me mira y puedo ver que lo que sentí en mi mano no era baba, sino lágrimas. “¿Agoney? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?” Le pregunto preocupado.

“Mira esto, Raoul.” Me enseña la pantalla de su móvil y puedo ver miles de tweets de personas para las que hemos sido un ejemplo y un gran apoyo, personas que se han refugiado en nuestro acto de amor, personas a las que hemos puesto voz, a las que hemos transmitido fuerza y valentía para que salgan del armario con sus familias y amigos. Leo algunos y no puedo evitar estremecerme. Jamás hubiese pensado que aquello tendría tantísima repercusión, hasta el punto de transmitir el coraje necesario para hacer lo que hicieron.

“Hemos… hecho eso.” Digo con las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas mientras le cojo la mano a Agoney. 

“Lo han hecho ellos… Nosotros solo hemos sido un nexo de unión entre la visibilización real y sus voces. Y eso lo han usado para liberarse de los miedos que hoy han derribado. Y si besarnos delante de todo el Palau ha ayudado a tantas personas, entonces todo esto merece la pena.” No puedo rehuir de la sonrisa instantánea que me sale, acompañada de lágrimas de emoción y de un beso firme que deposito en sus labios.

 

**POV AGONEY**

No puedo creer que el beso haya tenido tantísima repercusión. Siento un orgullo inmenso de que hayamos podido ayudar a tantas personas, de haber sido un punto de apoyo importante para que hayan conseguido dar ese paso. Puedo ver cómo Raoul se emociona y le caen las lágrimas por la mejilla. Muevo la mano hacia la cara de Raoul, a la vez que él se acerca para acabar besándome suavemente, mientras con el pulgar le puedo retirar las lágrimas que le caían. El beso es tan sumamente delicado, sensible y cariñoso, que siento sus labios esponjosos, cada detalle de sus labios contra los míos; la comisura que limita con las mías, el arco de cupido, el cual acaricio con mi labio superior en varias ocasiones, al igual que hago con cada uno de los labios, dejando mordisquitos muy chiquitos y tiernos en ellos.

Me separo de él mientras tengo depositada mi mano en su cuello, pero aun acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar, y posiciono mi frente contra la suya con los ojos cerrados. Respiro hondo, como si fuese a obtener cada una de las voces que esa noche se han liberado de sus cadenas para susurrarle a Raoul unas palabras en forma de la promesa más real que había hecho en su vida. Aquello que dije delante de miles de personas por televisión, lo vuelvo a repetir hoy. Estando sólo él y yo. 

“Raoul, te quiero.” Me da un pequeño beso y acto seguido, coge el móvil, escribe algo y al instante me salta una notificación.

 

@Raoul_ot2017: #AmorLibertadyVisibilidad

 

Sonrío y me tumbo en la cama, teniendo a Raoul al segundo con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y hundida en mi cuello, rodeando mi cintura con brío con sus fuertes brazos, como si fuese un niño chiquito al que hay que cuidar.

La luna se proyecta en la sudadera negra de Raoul, lo que me hace recordar el momento en el que fuimos juntos al mirador de Adeje y la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el mar, creando una imagen preciosa. Ir a visitar el mar de noche es una de mis cosas favoritas, y hacerlo con Raoul era cuanto más, cosa que descubrí ese mismo día, lo más tranquilizador del mundo. 

Le paso el brazo por encima, quedando sobre su cabeza y empiezo a acariciarle el pelo libre de laca y recién lavado, como hago prácticamente cada noche para que se duerma. Ese es quizás mi momento favorito del día. El momento en el que Raoul está tan aferrado a mí que parece que se haya salvado del más profundo de los precipicios.

Es ese tipo de persona independiente, fuerte, con carácter, y eso a veces, hace que la gente tenga una imagen equivocada de él. Pero yo puedo decir cómo es el verdadero Raoul Vázquez. Es ese tipo de personas que está pendiente de ti siempre, que te cuida y te apoya. Es esa persona que recorrería media España y medio mundo si hace falta si alguno de sus seres queridos lo necesita. Esa persona que te defiende a capa y espada. Un niño tierno, sensible y muy familiar. Es esa persona que me hace sentir una amapola en un campo lleno de cactus. Eso es.

 

Raoul es esa brújula que me trae de vuelta a casa.

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, Raoul es el primero en despertarse, por lo que cuando yo consigo abrir los ojos y adaptarme a la claridad que entraba por la ventana, giro la cabeza y puedo verlo de lado con una mano debajo de su cabeza y clavando sus ojos marrones verdosos en los míos. Me muevo para quedar justo enfrente de él, cara a cara. Justo a la vez, ambos movemos nuestras respectivas manos para acariciar la mejilla del otro. Nos besamos de una forma delicada, como si fuéramos a rompernos, dejando nuestros labios juntos durante unos segundos, haciendo que se acaricien el uno con el otro. Tras eso, entierro mi cabeza en el cuello de Raoul, depositando un beso cálido en él, al cual responde con un escalofrío y un suave agarre a mi cuello.

Tras unos minutos en esa misma postura, sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciemos una sola palabra y solo con la luz exterior entrando por la cristalera, inundando la habitación de un color anaranjado por el sol mañanero, Raoul coge su móvil y responde a un Whatsapp de su madre. Yo hago lo mismo y llamo a mi hermana. Hablamos de la noche tan increíble que vivimos ayer y me hace saber lo orgullosa que está de mí y que puedo conseguir cualquier cosa que me proponga. Después de unos minutos hablando, nos despedimos y le digo que nos veremos la semana que viene. Tengo mucha suerte de tenerla como hermana. Ha sido un gran apoyo para mí, y era la primera en defenderme y apoyarme cuando tenía algún problema o si alguien se metía conmigo.

“Mi familia nos espera sobre las 14:00.” Me comunica Raoul y asiento con la cabeza. “Mi madre me ha dicho que estuvimos fascinantes anoche y nos ha felicitado” Le dedico una sonrisa de lado a lado.  

 

**POV RAOUL**

 

Veo sonreír a Agoney desprendiendo orgullo por cada poro de su piel. Adora a mi madre y ella lo adora a él. Realmente, toda mi familia le adora, ya es como un miembro más de la familia. Aunque, ¿quién no podría adorar a Agoney? 

Nos levantamos de la cama para ordenar un poco la habitación y hacer el equipaje. Arrastro mi maleta, empiezo a quitar mi ropa de las perchas para introducirla en ella y me dirijo hacia donde dejé un par de zapatos el día anterior para guardarlos en la maleta, y justo en ese instante, me tropiezo con algo, cayendo en la cama. Escucho la risa de Agoney desde el otro lado de la habitación y antes de mirar al suelo ya sé qué es lo que ha entorpecido mi camino.

“¡Cómo puede ser que siempre lo dejes todo por medio, dios mío! ¡Qué pesadilla! Cualquier día voy a pasar de ti como tú pasas de recoger tu ropa.” Le digo indignado a la vez que me incorporo de la cama, recogiendo la prenda del suelo y tirándole la camiseta a la cara. Agoney sigue riéndose y veo que se está acercando. Entonces, se engancha a mi cuello como si fuese un koala con su típica cara de niño bueno para que le perdone y no me enfade. Intento apartar la cara ante su tentativa de besarme y resoplo en señal de molestia.

“Raoul… ¿Por qué eres así? Si te encanta que te saque de quicio.” Dirijo una mirada directa a sus ojos que lleva implícito que está a una tontería más de sacarme de quicio de verdad. Me deshago de él como puedo y lo tiro a la cama, haciéndole rebotar un par de veces y clavando su mirada en la mía, con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa malévola en la cara. “Te vas a enterar…” Susurra entre dientes 

Yo sigo recogiendo la ropa y metiéndola en la maleta, cuando de repente, siento que Agoney me hace lo más parecido a un placaje y me tira a la cama. Quedo debajo de él y empieza a usar su táctica de hacerme cosquillas para noquearme y hacer lo que quiera conmigo. No sé por qué lo sigue intentando cuando sabe que al final siempre acaba perdiendo. 

Con una serie de maniobras consigo deshacerme de su agarre, quedando encima de él y bloqueando su cuerpo bajo el mío, sujetando sus manos por encima de su cabeza. Agoney intenta librarse de mí y al fracasar, mira hacia los lados para asegurarse de que realmente tiene las manos inmovilizadas. Ahora soy yo quien le mira con una sonrisa perversa sabiendo que me está maldiciendo por hacerle eso. Agoney sigue moviéndose intentando deshacerse de mí gritando que le suelte, y entonces le suelto una mano para agarrarla antes de que le diese tiempo a moverla, de modo que sus dos manos quedan inmovilizadas de nuevo por una de mis manos. Con la otra, empiezo a hacerle cosquillas, a lo que responde agitando el cuerpo, llegando incluso a estar a punto de caernos de la cama. Lucha con todas sus fuerzas para que le deje y justo entonces, paro.

“No juegues conmigo, sabes que siempre pierdes.” Digo muy serio, mirándole directamente a los ojos, muy cerca, y luego a los labios, acompañado de una subida de ojos.

“Ya sabes que no me acostumbro a perder, pero juego por placer porque me da la vida.” Sentencia con una sonrisa traviesa a la que me cuesta resistirme, haciendo que me muerda el labio y sonría, moviendo hacia un lado y hacia el otro la cabeza en señal de negación, abriendo los orificios de la nariz y haciendo él lo mismo a modo de burla. Me acerco más, pudiendo sentir su respiración en mis labios, cuando al segundo, Agoney eleva la cabeza con intención de besarme, pero yo soy lo bastante rápido y me levanto lo suficiente para impedir que llegue.

“Shh… Eres un impaciente.” Le digo sabiendo que le irrita que le haga eso, pero sé que en el fondo le encanta, y a mí más aún. Me acerco a él, dejando caer mi cuerpo sobre el suyo y aproximando mis labios a los suyos hasta el punto de rozarlos. Agoney no hace nada, pero puedo sentir que se muere de ganas de que cierre el poco espacio que queda entre los dos. Muevo mis labios contra los suyos, acariciándolos, mientras le miro a los ojos, los cuales cierra con fuerza a la vez que separa sus labios. Humedezco su labio inferior con la punta de mi lengua, provocándole un escalofrío. Agoney no hace más que mover el cuerpo, buscando cerrar más el hueco entre nosotros. Entonces me río girando la cara, intentando picarle, y veo en la mesita de noche el reloj que marca la 13:40.

“Amor, levanta, que tenemos que recoger la habitación y vamos a llegar tarde a mi casa.” Le ordeno mientras me levanto de la cama y recojo la ropa que queda en mi armario rápidamente.

“Estás de coña, ¿verdad? ¿En serio piensas dejarme con este calentón?” Se levanta de la cama y se pone a recoger su ropa también, molesto por lo que acaba de pasar. Se me acerca por la espalda y al oído me dice: “Me las vas a pagar.” Y tanto.

 

A las 14:00 conseguimos estar en la puerta del horal con el equipaje y habiendo recogido todas nuestras pertenencias de la habitación. Cogemos un taxi y en media hora llegamos a mi casa. Agoney se pasa todo el trayecto intentando picarme e irritarme, a lo cual intento permanecer tranquilo, fingiendo que le ignoro, disfrutando verlo así.

Llegamos a mi casa y dejamos las maletas en la sala de estar. Saludamos a mi familia y mi madre me pregunta el porqué del retraso.

“Lo siento, mamá, es que Agoney es un lento recogiendo la gran montaña de ropa que deja siempre por medio.” Me río mirando a Agoney, esperando su respuesta ante la mentira que acabo de soltarle a mi madre.

“Sí…” Se resigna, echándome una mirada asesina. “Lo siento, Susi.” Se disculpa besando la mejilla de mi madre.

Le doy una suave cachetada en la mejilla susurrando que no se enfade y me dirijo al baño. Cuando vuelvo, me paro en seco tras la pared de la cocina al escuchar a mi madre hablando con Agoney, dándole las gracias por todo lo que me cuida y me quiere. Le dice que he conseguido derribar barreras, en parte, gracias a él. Y sinceramente, detecto cero mentiras en eso que ha dicho mi madre. Agoney me ha ayudado muchísimo, tanto dentro como fuera de la academia. Ha sido una de las personas más importantes para mí, si no la que más, y sé que sin él no hubiese alcanzado muchas de las cosas que he conseguido.

Quién me diría a mí hace unos años que iba a entrar en un concurso de televisión, que iba a conocer a la persona más alucinante, pura, admirable y valiente y que encima me pillaría tantísimo de ella que me es difícil que estemos separados.

 

La comida transcurre sin problemas, con risas y palabras de cariño y alago hacia Ago y hacia mí. Estos momentos son los que más echaba de menos estando en la academia; los momentos en familia. Aunque allí dentro, los momentos en los que comíamos todos juntos se parecían mucho, pero echaba muchísimo de menos a mis seres queridos, la sopa de mi madre y el sushi.

Nos pasamos la tarde en el jardín charlando, picándonos, buscando fotos y vídeos del concierto y leyendo más tweets que nos llegan de gente a la que hemos ayudado a salir del armario con su círculo cercano. De gente que nos da las gracias por ello, por transmitir amor y libertar y contribuir a la visibilización de todo aquel que se siente invisible.

A media tarde, se puede ver que la refracción y reflexión de la luz del sol en las gotas de lluvia han dejado un arcoíris que atraviesa el cielo cubierto de un color pastel melocotón mezclado con malva. Me quedo absorto mirándolo y puedo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Agoney se levanta del césped y le hace una foto al cielo, mientras yo admiro la estampa tan sugestiva que supone ver a Agoney fotografiar cualquier cosa que le inspire. Vuelve a los pocos minutos, rodeándome por la espalda, diciéndome que mire Instagram.

Abro la aplicación y veo que la primera Instastory es suya. Es la foto que acaba de hacer, donde se puede ver una pequeña parte del jardín, el cielo con colores pasteles y el arcoíris al fondo, pudiéndose percibir una ínfima parte de la playa.

 

Instastory de @Agoney_ot2017

 

“Lo que envías, regresa…” Repito, echando hacia atrás la cabeza hasta encontrarme con los labios de Agoney y juntándolos delicadamente, pero de forma intensa a la vez, acariciando mi nariz contra la suya tras besarlo. 

A pesar de estar al aire libre, no puedo sentir la temperatura real; lo único que siento es a Agoney abrazándome por la espalda mientras me da pequeños besos por el hombro, el cuello y el pelo. Me echo hacia atrás y dejo caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro, dejando paso a sus labios en mi mejilla.

Este momento es como si pudiese sentir la más cálida brisa en el más frío invierno. Y puedo decir que jamás he sentido más libertad, que en ese mismo instante estando envuelto en sus brazos.

 

Agoney es huida.

De todo aquello que agobia, derrumba y destruye. Como haber sobrevivido a todos los incendios.  

 

Agoney es cobijo.

En todo aquello que equilibra, protege y recompone. Como haber conocido la vida en el camino.


End file.
